Play Date
by WonderRin
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple hang-out. But one confession later, it turned out to be something more... AU


Play Date

Summary: It was suppose to be a normal hang out at the park for Rin and Len. But, one confession later, it's something different. AU Rin x Len, KAITO x Miku, and Gakupo x Luka

_**A/N: **__Okay, I made a one-shot! I always wanted to do one, but I was focusing on my other story, so… I couldn't. But, now I can! Hope you like it!_

_**WARNING: FLUFFY!**_

Rin Kagamine felt sick. Her stomach was flipping. Her phone was right there, in her face. Her face was burning. Her hands were cold and sweaty, and her legs were trembling.

Rin was currently in her house, with her twin brother Rinto Kagamine in the living room. He was enjoying an orange while looking at some music video with "hot" girls in it. It only made Rin scoff. Her Mom and Dad were gone, off to work, leaving the two Kagamines to themselves. Though, Rin had to admit, it felt somewhat tranquil when Rin and Rinto were alone together. They were usually make them do chores anyway.

Rin sighed. She remembered what Miku told her about this situation.

"_You should do it, Rin. It'll be a big step for you and him," Miku suggested._

_Rin blushed, scratching her arm. "Do you seriously think so?"_

_Miku grinned. "Of course!"_

_Rin nodded, until seething, "If he denies, I'm blaming it all on you."_

_Miku sweat-dropped. "Right," she said slowly and unsurely._

Rin couldn't believe she agreed to something like _this _though. She shook her head frantically. Why did she say yes about something like this? She didn't know. Rin sure wished she knew though.

Rin gulped and reached for her bright orange cellar device. She licked her dry lips. She went to the contacts list and found his name. Len Yama's name. She took another breath before pressing call.

Rin heard the monotonous ring before a childish yet, attractive voice asked: "Yo?"

Rin's face became a little darker. "U-um…. Len? This is Rin Kagamine."

Len laughed. "Why do you sound so embarrassed? You're never that way towards me! But who isn't? I am hot, aren't I?"

Rin scoffed. "Stop being cocky, Yama."

He laughed again. "So, what is it, Rin?"

Rin gulped once more. She looked down to her palms, thinking about the small speech Lenka Yama gave her, Len's twin sister. Rin and Lenka are really close friends- Rin was glad she had a friend like her, they were really connected. As if they were really sisters.

"Rin? Are you there? Asleep? Dead?" Len asked, looking at his phone.

"Of course I'm not dead, baka," Rin grumbled, rolling her cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh. Well, tell me what you want to say to me," he ordered eagerly, hopping up and down.

"Okay," she said, taking in an inhale. "I would like to have a picnic with you, Len." She exhaled.

Len kept silent, making Rin anxious. "So, that's what you called me for?"

"Yeah," Rin spoke. She hoped he would accept her invitation. This utterly is a big step for her.

"Okay!" Len said enthusiastically. Rin blinked. It couldn't have been _that_ easy. He was a playboy, after all.

"Huh?"

"I said okay," Len repeated. "What? You expected more from me?"

Rin laughed shortly. "No. That's the exact answer I was hoping for from an idiot like you."

Len smiled. "Nice…. Wait. What?"

Rin laughed again.

"Okay, Rinto, I'm going to be out for a few hours," Rin announced, grabbing a picnic basket.

"Where to?" he asked, munching on his orange.

Rin blushed. She couldn't tell Rinto that she was going to be out with Len, right? That would be too embarrassing for her. "Uh…. Out with Lenka and Miku and the others, Rinto," Rin lied. She couldn't possibly say what she was _really _going to do. He was question her to no end.

Rinto's cerulean eyes lit up. He jumped over the couch, making her gasp. He took her hands, asking, "Miku?! Lenka?! Can I come?!" Rin sweat-dropped.

"No. We're going to shop for new clothes," Rin defended. She hoped Rinto would take the bait. He was a bit slow, after all.

Rinto let go of her hands, folding them. He narrowed his eyes. She gulped. "Well, I don't wanna embarrass you. So, go ahead without me," he assured. She smiled.

"Thanks…. Wait! How would you 'embarrass' me, Rinto?" she asked, her cheeks heating up.

"Because, I can see why your friends would want you to go clothes shopping with them," he pointed, looking her up and down. Rin eyes widened.

She grabbed her phone and picnic basket, opening the door to the spring air. "You're such an asshole, Rinto," she said, smiling. Rinto grinned back, waving blankly.

"Love you too, sis." Rin laughed, running out the door to find Len at the park, even though her body wasn't ready. Especially her heart.

Miku sighed, looking over at the man next to her. He has strange bright blue hair with equal blue eyes. She pulled on her tie in boredom. Kaito Shion was there, licking his watermelon ice cream, ignoring her. She shook her head, putting her face in her hands. _I'm going to _kill _Kaiko for this. I swear I will, _Miku thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Kaito hummed. "That was good," he said, smiling at her.

She faked a smile. "I bet, Kaito."

"What's wrong, Miku?" Kaito asked, throwing away his Popsicle stick.

Miku shook her head. "I'm just a little bored…." She didn't want to say _why _she was bored. She knows how Kaito can get when he hears about that.

Kaito looked up into the shy, as if hoping to find a solution to that. "Uh…. Oh! You want to be a singer one day, I hear, right?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Miku shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

Kaito's eyes sparkled childishly. "Sing me a song, Miku-chan!" he exclaimed in a girlish voice.

Miku blushed, scooting away from him on the bench. "Hell no! Why would I want to sing a song for _you_?!"

Kaito clasped his hands together, singing, "_Because I'm hot~! Like a frying pot~! Oh, yeah."_

Miku laughed. "Okay. I guess I'll sing. Just to make you shut up." Kaito smiled, nodding. Miku took out her microphone, making Kaito blink.

"Miku?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a microphone in your purse?" he pondered, sweat-dropping. Kaito scratched the back of his head. He was confused to say the least bit.

"Well," Miku started, turning it on, "as a singer, you should always have an extra microphone in your well-being. Remember that if you want to become a singer." She winked. He felt his face become hot.

"Right."

Miku took out her phone, turning on the beginning music. "Hello?!" she asked. Kaito blinked. Did she want everyone to hear her sing? People looked her way, curious. "Um…." Miku trailed off to check if her microphone was on. "Hello! I'm Hatsune Miku!" People still stared at her. "My dream is to become a pop sensation." Kaito smiled. He's known Miku since they were little kids. She was always this energetic and loud. But, now….

"And I'm going to sing a song for all of you music lovers!" Miku announced. The people blinked.

Some asked, "Is she serious?" "She's so weird." "Why is she trying to sing?" "I bet her voice is so horrible." "Is that her boyfriend next to her?" "I feel so sorry for him!" "I bet she paid him to go out with her! Aha!" "Exactly. A man that hot can- not go out with a girl that hideous!"

Miku and Kaito heard all the comments, but Miku just turned up the music. "This is my first ever song that I ever wrote! It's called _World Is Mine!_"

She cleared her throat to get ready for her part. "_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama…!" _

And throughout Miku's song, both the audience and Kaito was amazed. _My little Miku-chan has grown up…._

Rin was breathless when she was running to the park. Her hair was jumbled in curls because of the wind. Her face was sweating, and her eyes were watery. She whipped off the sweat from her brow and controlled her breathing. Rin wouldn't want Len to see her like this. Rin clutched the picnic basket in her hand and strolled to the lake. She saw groups, couples, or just one person enjoying the scenery of the park. It was beautiful.

The lake sparkled. The birds chirped. Who else wouldn't want to come to such an exquisite place like this? "Len?" Rin asked, trying to see if she found his banana hair hidden in some bushes.

The banana hair flinched, jumping out the bushes to reveal a fourteen-year old bay with shy blue eyes and a wonderful smile. "Why so breathless?" he asked.

Rin froze. Until she laughed dryly. "No reason. Did you wait long?"

Len shrugged. "I was just looking at the lake. No biggy," he assured, smiling at her. Rin gulped and nodded. That's when a question came into her mind: Why was she out with a player? Isn't that too insecure of her? Rin didn't know if she should be out here with him or not. Should she?

"Sorry for talking you into this, Len," Rin said, looking down. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Talk me in? You didn't talk me into this."

Rin sighed. "Of course you would say that!" Len smiled.

"Stop being such a pain," he joked. Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Talk about yourself, Mr. Yama!" she shot back. Len came closer to her, making her gulp again. What was he doing? Was he going to do what she always wanted him to do to her? Was she ready for what was going to happen? Was her heart ready?

She turned red. She closed her eyes and pouted her lips, knowing she was ready. "What are you doing, Rin?" Len asked. Rin quickly opened her eyes to see that the basket was out her hands and he was setting up the picnic. She blinked.

"Whaaat?!" Rin exclaimed, her feeling embarrassed about her mistake.

"What do mean? I asked you that." Len gave her a skeptical look.

"I-I thought y-you were going to…." Rin trailed off, looking a bit depressed. How could she feel depressed about this, though? He only thought of her as a friend, after all. Even after all the times Rin has rejected Len, he's still her best friend.

"_May I take your hand so we can go out?" Len asked, on his one knee. This happened three years ago, when they were eleven. Even then, he was a player._

_Rin cupped her chin. "Let me think- no," she rejected._

Then, another time….

"_Rin Kagamine, may you go out with me?" Len asked a few months later._

"_Nope!" Rin said, skipping off as if nothing happened._

And another….

"_Last chance, Rin," Len said, as if he were exhausted. "Can you go out-"_

"_Hell no!" she shouted. Len sighed until he found a girl to flirt with._

Now, Rin couldn't understand why she likes Len. Did he cast a spell on her? What exactly happened? Why did she start liking Len Yama? _When _did she start liking Len Yama? She could've liked Dell- Kaito- or even Piko! But, she decided to like Len. She sure was dumb….

"You thought I was going to do what? I-I don't know what I was suppose to do," Len wondered, confused. He scratched the back of his head. Rin narrowed her eyes. _I forgot…. Len is so clueless. I mind as well not get depressed._

"Nevermind. Let's just eat," Rin shook off. This made Len stare at her blankly before grinning.

"Great! I'm starving!" he said.

"Of course you are, Len," Rin commented, taking out the food from the basket. Yep. Her heart was ready.

Gakupo was out into the town, munching on his eggplant. He had just watched a movie with Gumi, and she already went home. Gakupo only did that because she didn't have anything else to do. Gumo was hanging out with Momo and Piko, so she couldn't do that. It's not that Gakupo disliked Gumi, she's just too outgoing for him. She belongs better with Leon.

Gakupo's purple eyes shot to a figure. A figure with long pink hair and baby blue eyes. A figure with the name of Luka Mergurine. His eyes sparkled. He ran up to Luka who was reading a book. "Luka~!" he sang while running up to her. Luka looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Gakupo?"

"Nothing! But, can you hang out with me?" Gakupo asked, hoping for an answer.

Luka opened her mouth to say no, but, in reality, she didn't have any plans. She smiled. "Why not?"

Gakupo blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"Yes," Luka said, more harshly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Gakupo, yes!" she shouted. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you'd say something else than that," he replied.

Luka closed her book and stood up from the bench. "Well, Gakupo Kamui, today must be your lucky day."

Rin blushed as she watched Len eat in silence. "Why did you ask me to this little 'hang-out'?" he asked.

Rin blinked. "I guess…."

Len raised his eyebrows. "Okay. You're weird," he said, grinning.

Rin glared at him. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Yeah, and I sure am hot," he said. She smiled. Tjis was the time to confess. This is why Rin did this. She was ready.

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something," Rin started.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

Rin took in a breath. She was nervous. Would he reject her? Like what she was doing to him? She wouldn't know unless she does it. "I like you…. I've liked for a long time. I don't know why. But I just like you….. Maybe it's turned into love? But, I like you. Do you accept?" Rin confess, her face extremely red.

Len looked baffled. He didn't know if he should be happy. Excited. Depressed. Or just…plain. What emotion should he show? He really didn't know. "I-I didn't k now that, Rin."

Rin nodded. "So…?"

"So…." He swallowed. "I-"

Rin;s eyes started to water. "No, it's fine. I already know what you're going to say. So, you don't have to waste your breath, Len." She stood up, whipping her eyes dry. Or tried to. And she ran. Len gasped, running after her.

"Rin! Wait! You don't know what my answer is! You're too weird to know it!" Len shouted

Len caught Rin's hand, twisting her around so he was hugging her. Rin's eyes widened. What was happening? "Rin…. I also like you too. You don't need to run like that."

Rin sniffled. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. Now, let's go and eat!"

Rin took his face and kissed him. Len gasped in the kiss, but kissed her back nonetheless. After the kiss, Rin asked, "Are you going to break up with me for another girl?"

Len looked scared. "N-no."

Rin smiled innocently. "Okay!"

With that, the two ate their promised picnic and went home. That sure was some Play Date, indeed.

_Author's Note: Wow! My first one-shot! I didn't exactly expect it to be this long! Um….. Sorry if I didn't describe the kiss, but in a story of mine, later, I will! I just wanted to get this over with! Oh, and Miku did awesome on her song. And Luka and Gakupo had a fine "hang-out," I guess. Minus the fact that Luka slapped him with a tuna fish…. Anyway, please praise my first one-shot! And __**R&R!**_


End file.
